<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【周年贺文】致永不忘却的所爱之人 by ND_Tardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455800">【周年贺文】致永不忘却的所爱之人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis'>ND_Tardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, character separation of TV version and the original version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>祝  好兆头剧版上线一周年、原作出版30周年<br/>阅读注意事项：<br/>剧版人称：Crowley、Aziraphale<br/>书版人称：克罗利、亚茨拉斐尔<br/>建议有书版原作基础阅读</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens fanfics of NDT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【周年贺文】致永不忘却的所爱之人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>祝  好兆头剧版上线一周年、原作出版30周年<br/>阅读注意事项：<br/>剧版人称：Crowley、Aziraphale<br/>书版人称：克罗利、亚茨拉斐尔<br/>建议有书版原作基础阅读</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">由于人类世界温吞又起伏不定的疫情以及界外邮政的清关与丢包行为，也有赖于某位"恶魔"半年来对界外邮政客服孜孜不倦骚扰的不懈努力，人间历2020年5月30日，某部小说改编电视剧上映一年之后，蓝光影碟上市约莫三个季度之后，世界之外某个地方的两个家伙总算是收到了亚马逊特供版的铁盒装《好兆头》及剧本和设定集。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"本来这该是去年圣诞给老爹的一个惊喜，再不济还想着当今年的生日礼物。"摆弄着私人公寓放映机和投影仪的高个子男人如此抱怨道，"结果老爹生日都过去一个月了，这玩意儿也都开播一年了，'礼物'才姗姗来迟。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"其实还有今年的父亲节不是吗？"有着羊毛般柔软发丝的男性沏了两杯红茶放到茶几上，这是他们两个的公寓，两位界外管理者的公寓。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我们从来没给老爹过过父亲节，再说了，那不免显得有些晚并且像是补上的么？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"说的在理。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">以管理者审核之名，销过期礼物之实，克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔正是如此打算。当然，也不排除休息日家庭娱乐活动之嫌，毕竟他们两个也很好奇，由另一个父亲和全新的团队塑造、由演员演绎出来的自己会是什么样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">至于精明如老蛇为什么会搞不到一份亚马逊Prime的视频源或是一个线上播放账号，那是因为界外之地的网络环境与世界本体并不连通，管理者们只能浏览不能发表言论，他们只能在不干涉世界的条件下知道世界发生了什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利不是没有试过绕开界外服务器干涉进世界的网络通信结构，天堂也好、地狱也好、人间也好，失败了不说，在主控室被抓包的他还因此吃了诞生以来唯一一次的警告处分。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">亚茨拉斐尔到现在还记得黑蛇愤愤不平地点击着终端提交检讨报告和代购申请的懊恼样子。只能说好在造物主们来来去去的这个地方除了通信壁垒之外还是挺人性化的，单向代购申请几乎全部放行。 </span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">毕竟界外之地，是死去了的人们在心甘情愿跳入轮回前徘徊安居之处。不过，喜欢跨时空与名家对话还乐此不疲想要永远呆在这个地方的家伙也大有人在就是了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">人们对生前的生活有留恋，造物主们与管理者们也对造物的造物有点兴趣，供需关系就这么定下了。除了代购这样的小事，还有大把大把造物主们并不想干的七七八八杂事，所以需要克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔这样，被世界架构出来却又有些淡出人们视线的虚构之物，不会对世界再有过大影响的笔下人物，被挑选出相对中立的那些来担当管理员。毕竟看到自己笔下的人物能真正站在自己面前，看到自己费尽心血描摹出来的角色活生生地站在自己面前，那种见到孩子般的快乐和愉悦能让死后世界的管理轻松不少。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">用人类的话来说，管理员们是模因，是被时光冲淡了的、世界又衍生出了替代物的模因。但这也并不准确，毕竟人类所知之物实在有限。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">至于天堂和地狱，那都是世界的一部分，是基于长期广泛的信仰而被构建出来的东西，不是什么往生后会去到的地方。里面的天使与恶魔们也只有被人们所熟知的那么几位而已。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">或者说，世界内部的所有事物都基于多数人类的认知而被赋予意义，逐渐淡化的事物则被放逐到界外之地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">两人在沙发上坐下，高个子男人按下了遥控器上的播放键。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">其实知晓依稀在人间生活的那位父亲拍了《好兆头》电视剧的那一刻起，黑蛇和天使就以为他们会被世界召回了，像2000年前后托尔金老爷子的那批孩子那样，套上更详尽的视觉化外衣回到人们身边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">但是并没有。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">后台记录显示，他们两个的状态出现了些微变化，变成了类似于长年陪伴柯南·道尔爵士身侧的夏洛克·福尔摩斯那样的状态，却又加上了电视剧化所带来的不稳定连带效应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">简言之，他们的人设被丰富了，却还是没法回到人们身边去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔立马便知道发生了什么，还为此懊丧了好一阵子，结果被他们俩的父亲之一，泰瑞·普拉切特发现，得到了好生一番安慰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"影视化和原作有出入是肯定的，不是所有的影视化都能像魔戒和哈利·波特那样，误差足够小能让你们回去在世的人类身边。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">6个小时里，亚茨拉斐尔的脑中时不时会跳出父亲去年对他们说的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你们应该感到高兴不是吗？起码我很开心，我的愿望在尼尔的手里成真了。想当年电视剧洽谈的时候真是累个半死，尽管约翰尼·德普演Crowley我还挺满意的……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">现在饰演Crowley的是叫大卫·田纳特，饰演Aziraphale的叫迈克·辛，是配合极为默契又很可爱的两位演员，亚茨拉斐尔如此欣赏着，他并不明白为什么身旁的克罗利在看到第三集前半尼尔新写部分的时候起身取来了一起到货的剧本，桌上的一杯红茶也不知怎的变成了威士忌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这一般表示老蛇心情不好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不管以什么形式，作者笔下的人物能被人们所记住，那就是一个创作者最大的宽慰了。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">父亲在事后还特意带着他们去和柯南·道尔爵士聊天。爵士身边的福尔摩斯提到，他在后世眼中的刻板印象已经过于深重，夏洛克·福尔摩斯已经像个洞察智商都点满但情商始终要约翰·华生来补足的角色标签那样可以被贴在任何符合设定的人物形象上，明明原作中的他本人并不是这样的事物，所以他已经回不去那个世界了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"但是，夏洛克·福尔摩斯这个名字能流传后世，这也是我能出现在这里的原因，不管世界上的那个'我'已经变成什么样子。我和爵士都已经很满足了。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">那位侦探也说了这样的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">亚茨拉斐尔堪堪按住了看到第五集Crowley任凭天启到来坐在小酒吧里喝闷酒之后意欲撕书的黑蛇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使挺喜欢尼尔父亲和麦金农先生一起创作出来的这部剧，父亲新写的片段也都很有意思，这些片段强化了观影者对于Aziraphale和Crowley六千年关系的深刻理解。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">只是……他觉得那个Aziraphale有点被动了，尽管那也很可爱没有错，但当时主动提出要住在一起的人是他，并不是那个看起来强硬实则木讷的伊甸之蛇。而且，他更喜欢书里那个有话直说，用嘴炮战胜撒旦并帮助了他们的小敌基督。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你觉得怎么样？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"什么怎么样？"黑金版剧本被扔到一边，茶几上的威士忌被黑蛇一饮而尽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……你好像，不是很满意。"天使一般都能顺利从表情读出克罗利的心思，但这次他除了知道恶魔并不高兴之外什么都看不出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你说，这玩意儿能让老爹看到么？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"嗯……从客观评审的角度来说，这是近年来非常不错的一部全年龄向电视剧，有什么不——"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"啊啊，你果然不懂我在说什么。"黑蛇打断了天使合理的反问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……那你得给我一个好些的理由，阻止父亲看到自己成真梦想的理由。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利沉默良久，遂认命一般地摊上沙发靠背，摘下始终戴在脸上的墨镜，直勾勾地看着天花板上的投影仪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那不是我。我才没有那么懦弱和悲观。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他又一骨碌爬起来，不耐烦地在房间里走来走去。亚茨拉斐尔则在一边静静听他不满的絮叨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哎对！我是交了些糟糕的朋友才会是个恶魔，但你在那边自怨自艾个屁啊！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"OPTIMISTIC！乐观主义者！'我'应该是这样的生物，才不是什么知道自己好拍档出岔子了会一个人躲在角落里喝闷酒的废柴！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我那时也是这样做的是吧，亚茨拉斐尔！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">突然被点到名的亚茨拉斐尔愣愣地点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"准确来说，你那时直接忽略了我这个变量打算自己一个人莽。"天使补充道，他突然有点明白为什么他们俩没法和电视剧的人设统一，"说真的，那个Crowley比你可爱多了。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"什么？！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"会哭哭的恶魔在知道拍档没事后立马充能满格开着烈焰老爷车冲出重围的先抑后扬逆转戏码谁不爱呢，真的。"说着天使开始扳起指头一一列举片中那个Crowley比自己的同居者好在哪里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利一时语塞。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……我哭给你看哦。"论资排辈作为哥哥的书蛇意欲为自己正室的身份挽尊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不要，好恶心。"被他的天使冷漠拒绝。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">恶魔也有些意识到为什么他和亚茨拉斐尔没法回到世界内部的原因在于，电视剧给予了人们关于他们两个更有吸引力、更有挖掘潜力的形象；而本来，他们就应该是他们，平衡性良好的他们，在力臂极短的天秤两边的，亚茨拉斐尔与克罗利。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">那个红发的别扭后辈和乐观的他不是同一个恶魔，那个喜欢吃甜点的憨憨书店老板和率直的亚茨拉斐尔不是同一个天使。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">世界内部有无数个福尔摩斯，但没有一个是柯南·道尔身边的这位。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不谈对于我人物设定的不满，谈谈Aziraphale和Crowley，谈谈那两位的关系。"克罗利把话题拉回他真正想说的，作为"哥哥"真正关心的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"他太卑微了啊！！！那六千年这混账究竟是怎么过来的啊！我还想怎么archiveofourown上Crowley with angst的标签越来越多，把我塑造成一个纠结到不行的恶魔的同人文也越来越多，指出我应该是一个乐观主义的博文还被群起而攻之，原来是这个原——"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦吼，原来你也看AO3啊，那可是个好地方哦～"天使看黑蛇的眼神瞬间加上了有色滤镜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"关心自己的二次创作文化有错吗？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"没有没有，你继续。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">不管哪条名叫CROWLEY的黑蛇都挺单纯的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……还有那个Aziraphale，他还真对Crowley六千年来的无数次示好熟视无睹啊。"亚茨拉斐尔只觉眼前的黑蛇像极了为自家儿子操心婚事的老妈子……啊不，是为自家小老弟操心恋爱难题的已婚老哥，"天使，你说他是真不知道还是并没有把Crowley当一回事？还是说只把他当个饭票？你们天使并不是没有情感的机器人，连那样明显的示好和让步都看不出来你这小老弟是不是太把自己当——"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">福尔摩斯之前也说过类似的话，他把没法合并的电视剧或电影或动画人设视作兄弟姊妹，那位老油条有点担心2010 BBC版那名夏洛克的感情生活。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">听不下去的天使给同居者直接浇了盆冷水，真实的冷水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你冷静点。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">连鳞片缝隙都湿透了的黑蛇只得在接过天使递来的浴巾后乖乖坐好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我知道你在说什么，那俩人的关系总让人有种不对等感，和我们两个所代表的平衡感截然不同。但这不是你不让父亲看这部片的理由，这毕竟是他的心愿。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"泰瑞问起来怎么办？"克罗利的金瞳闪烁着略显复杂的光芒，相比较Crowley的璨金，老成些的他瞳孔更似红铜的橙金色，"老爹如果问我们，我们怎么看那两位小兄弟的关系，我们要怎么说？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使霎时没了话。那条红腹黑蛇的单箭头过于明显，明眼人都看得出；而对于泰瑞而言，克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔应该是六千年的老夫老妻。父亲问他们观点的时候那对话气氛会十分难堪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"啊……我还是不甘心，他应该A上去的！"披着浴巾的黑蛇又开始情不自禁地讨论剧情，他应该比他自己想象的还要喜欢这部剧，"对方不明白你就让他明白啊！送999朵红色卡罗拉很难吗？！吃饭的时候递一张房产证很难吗？！把他书店的那张地皮盘下来很难吗？！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我并不希望你把我的书店盘下来，如果它还在的话。"天使白了他一眼，后者惊觉自己说错了话，往亚茨拉斐尔那边靠了靠。不过前两件事克罗利倒都是做到的，除了玫瑰是买的白色和粉红色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你不会还想说，"天使帮黑蛇的粉丝怒吼继续了下去，"实在不行就亲上去，修道院那时可是个绝佳时机。实在不行霸王硬上弓也可以。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利乖巧地点了点头，然后又一次惊觉自己这点头好像有点问题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……不，亚茨拉斐尔，先说好，我没对你做过那种事啊，我只是觉得——"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"作为从烈焰而生的恶魔他应该更主动，在天使比较呆愣的情况下更该如此。"天使都猜到自己的老朋友想说什么，但一个优秀的角色设定得是符合逻辑的，而Anthony.J.Crowley完全符合，"不过你得记得，那条黑蛇尽管看起来放荡不羁，但他的性格可没你那么自信潇洒，我亲爱的万事以解决为优先的优秀地狱员工。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我知道。"似是在考虑什么，克罗利顿了顿，"……而且，我也不是不想让老爹看到这部剧。毕竟，它还算优秀。毕竟，它和他们，也是另一位父亲的造物。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那你的意思是？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我们得给老爹一个交代，起码我们要能名正言顺地回答他关于Aziraphale和Crowley关系的问题，起码在事实上，世界内部的他们得和我们一样。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"所以？"天使暗自偷笑，这不巧了么，他们俩想到一块儿去了。但他还是想让克罗利自己说出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我说了你别生气，我知道你会生气，这毕竟不合规矩。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你先说。我保证我不会生气。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……我们去世界内部吧，去看望现在的世界。路过会枯萎的树，跨越会结冰的河流；找寻你喜欢的书，研究新的装帧工艺；品尝匠人的手艺，感受时光流逝；去老爹的墓地献一束花，去父亲家门前制造一次偶遇，然后……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"然后撮合我们的两位好兄弟。"亚茨拉斐尔把黑蛇的话接了下去，天使的终端不合时宜地响了一声，"我以前怎么不知道你如此具有浪漫主义色彩？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你在文艺复兴那时就该知道了。说起来你……"克罗利的话语被冲到眼前的终端屏幕生生打断，看着天使递过来的出境申请提交成功页面，他愣在当场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"挑个好日子，去界内约会吧。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">亚茨拉斐尔填写的申请理由是"疫情考察"，管理者们只要能提出足够让人信服的理由并立誓不干涉世界内部的固有秩序，便能像工作签证一样得到去界内的短期机会。而某张蓝光碟，则在黑蛇开始喋喋不休并被天使浇了一身冷水之后被彻底忘在了播放器里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">由于两位秩序外生物在进入世界内部之后就算成功黑进地狱的联络网也完全找不到那个明显更好"校正"的红发小老弟，他们便去了Aziraphale于英国格拉斯顿伯里的小书店，某个用GPS加三界筛选条件就能轻松跳出的地方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">对，Aziraphale的书店并没有在伦敦苏活区，而是在有着亚瑟王陵寝的这个小城镇，格拉斯顿伯里的一处僻静角落。他本人也只是与演员迈克·辛有些相像，并非一模一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">架构起世界内部认知的虚构们以与载体角色极其相似却有着细微偏差的方式生存在这个世界上，是像空气般必要却眨眼间便无法记清楚的虚幻，一如人类所说的幽灵、妖精、神明。自然也包括天使与恶魔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他们与界外管理者们本质上是一类，不同的是他们还没有被世界所淡忘，他们还不知道界外之地的存在。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">英国的疫情并不乐观，本就处于旅游淡季的格拉斯顿伯里更显冷清。暮色低垂，戴着口罩的当地居民也都行色匆匆地赶回家去，曾经的"口罩歧视"好似从未发生过。街边的私人铺子大都翻着"歇业"，却惟独有着A.Z.FELL招牌的古书店在傍晚时分还做着生意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我说，我们就这样大摇大摆地走进去不好吧。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"有啥不行？门上不是翻着'开业'么？啊……这口罩闷死了。"克罗利摘下口罩，吸了几口街道上温暖的空气，又把口罩戴上。常年长在脸上的墨镜早是不知跑到哪里去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他和亚茨拉斐尔自是病毒绝缘体，Crowley和Aziraphale应该也是，戴口罩纯粹是为了不让他们在人群中显得太突兀。一如书中所述，黑蛇的确不太眨眼，但他终究和世界内部的兄弟不太一样，他能轻而易举地将自己的蛇瞳化为同颜色的人目，就像部分蛇类在黑暗处眼睛也会变成可爱的圆形那样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">不过，究其原因还是，墨镜加口罩实在是过于高调和引人起疑的打扮了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我好歹和'他'是同源的两个个体，我至少能理解这位人间天使的想法。"天使看着门上一如剧中所述的便签纸，上头写着足以让人云里雾里的薛定谔的开业时间，他们在门口也杵了有段时间，并没有人来应门，"我的话，越是这种门可罗雀、万人空巷的时候，我越会把书店开着，因为我知道不会有人来，有人来我也全当没看见；反之，街上热闹的时候我就闭店，这样可以减少遇到话不投机者、或是只为了发instagram和拍vlog的粗鄙之人的几率。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">看天使得意洋洋地说着他的如果，黑蛇也不方便纠正他的些许偏见，比如你不能把instagram博主和油管vlog播主与不看书的家伙混为一谈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那我告诉你，我和这个英国的某位Crowley也是同源的不同个体，而我们，会这么做。"黑蛇自说自话地打开了书店的大门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">门并没有锁，但带着疑虑的吱呀声表示门觉得很奇怪。这个大摇大摆推开玻璃门的家伙明明根本不是它认证过的Crowley，个子明显高了更多，也没有如火的红发和招摇的墨镜，可他却又'是'Crowley。跟着他进来的那位浅棕发白西装先生也让书店大门感到疑惑，世界上怎么可能会有两个出现在同一地点且并未引起时空乱流现象而相貌完全不同的Aziraphale？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"呃……一般这种时候我应该在做一些天使不该被人看到正在做的事情，比如，"亚茨拉斐尔紧跟着克罗利的脚步进了熟悉却又陌生的书店，唠叨着可能出现的尴尬事项……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"打扫卫生、"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使一进门就看见还没来得及收拾起来的吸尘器和鸡毛掸子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"赶死线报告时摸鱼、"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">客座沙发的茶几上铺满了那明显是天堂送过来的羊皮纸卷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"还有，吃东西。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">嗯，地球仪前草图桌上，那位Aziraphale似乎正在品鉴着附近日料店的三文鱼寿司外卖，他似乎被两位不速之客吓到差点儿噎着，略有些尴尬地喝了口一旁的麦茶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">相比较于寿司，书天使更喜欢乌冬拉面大阪烧那样香味浓郁的吃食，见着此情此景的亚茨拉斐尔如此回忆。这让他想起天堂那些寡淡的健康饮食，以及在界外生活时他身旁某位同居者差到不行的刀工。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">毕竟蛇吃东西是生吞的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"似乎打扰到您用晚餐了。"克罗利彬彬有礼地问道，只有天使知道这条蛇在人模鬼样的时候一般内里都已经傻掉了，"我们看到外头写着'开业'。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">是的，在这位Aziraphale面前，黑蛇的精明狡黠直接被扔到了九霄云外。如果说亚茨拉斐尔是纯洁坚强的白钻石，那这位书店内的后辈就是好说话的柔软棉絮。尽管克罗利个人更喜欢钻石带来的坚实安心感，但他也有些明白为什么自己的小老弟傻乎乎地暗恋了这天使六千年，棉花可是比钻石盘起来要舒服多了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"没事没事，我只是没想到这年头我这儿还会有客人。"书店天使擦了擦嘴，拍打了下有些皱褶的套装，俨然一副自信的店主模样，"两位是要找什么古版书呢？预算没有上限的话我这边应该能给到最好的选择。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这份抠门劲儿俩天使到还真是如出一辙。黑蛇瞟了眼身边左看看右瞧瞧的好奇宝宝，亚茨拉斐尔该是十分想念有纸张香气包围着的日子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我其实不是来找书的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">听了克罗利的话，Aziraphale的笑容僵在了脸上，但两位老大哥接下来抛出的问题直接打了他个措手不及。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不瞒您说，"老蛇拉下口罩，瞳孔变回蛇目一瞬，他知道自己和那个不成器的弟弟一点儿也不像，但这样显得更有诚意，"我来找Anthony.J.Crowley。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"说得不准确些，这家伙是那条红腹黑蛇隔很远的表兄。"亚茨拉斐尔踱到一边将恶魔的话接了下去，"我们查不到他住在哪里，那台老宾利他现在也不开了，便想着与他私交甚密的您这边有没有什么线索。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使感到很奇怪，面前这两位散发出来的气息极为摇摆不定，有种正常事理之外的虚无缥缈感，不是天堂和地狱，却又类似天堂和地狱。这位黑发的高个男人又说是Crowley的表兄，可那条蛇应该并没有什么表兄，但这人的眼睛和Crowley一样吊诡，也不见他眨过眼……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">似是察觉到面前当事人的提防，黑蛇赶紧补充了句：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我叫Aleister Crowley，是逆卡巴拉生命树（Qliphoth）的研究员，基于近代某位同派研究的知名神秘学家而更名。当年那棵智慧树是我造的，因此和Anthony有些不咸不淡的交情。我不太到人间来，但最近知道那家伙似乎在经历一些麻烦的情感问题，便过来问问他。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这一套说辞只是黑蛇联系了CROWLEY这个姓氏变得有名的原因和智慧树上智慧果的破事儿所随口编出来的，他本身也没有百分百相信克罗利这个名字只是两位父亲随意为之。而据亚茨拉斐尔所说，这种家长里短的亲友互访最容易博得他们天使面上的好感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">也正如他的天使所料，Aziraphale明显松了口气，并且主动给他写了Crowley在伦敦的住址和电话号码。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"先生您知道的很清楚嘛。莫非您是去过他家？"看着后辈天使如此熟练地写下私交好友的公寓地址，亚茨拉斐尔不免有些疑惑，他和克罗利尽管曾经有着一栋不闻名的小木屋，但他其实从未准确地知道老蛇之前是住在哪儿的，它甚至怀疑过这黑蛇是不是平时就睡在他宝贝的老爷车上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"这倒不是。只是……"天使一边下笔一边犹犹豫豫地说，似是觉着这事儿并不体面，"在某个圣诞节，他极为郑重其事地给了我他的公寓地址和电话号码，夹在一张朴素的圣诞贺卡里。可他本人却什么话都没有说，我也不是很明白他的意思，便只是把这串地址给记下了。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">两位兄长互看了一眼，眼神交流了大概1KB左右的信息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【他A上去了，但A得不彻底！他临阵退缩了。】</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【这叫A？！这他妈能叫A？！这傻天使根本没理解那张贺卡中的晦涩含义。他应该表达得更准确更明显，他应该像那本预言书一样给出良准的告白！】</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【你真觉得这天使没察觉到吗？我可一样是天使。】</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【那是他以耍倒贴的恶魔为乐吗？】</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【你觉得"我"是这样的人吗？这里头应该有一些比较麻烦的隐情。】</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【我们的界内时间可不多。】</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【你去小黑蛇那边，这边我来搞定。】</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【你怎么搞定啊？赖在书店里不走还是像老娘舅一样逼问这颗棉花糖？】</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【哎你快走吧，这边相信我就好。恶魔有恶魔之间的悄悄话，我们天使也可以有天使的吧。】</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">【……行】 </span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这场无声的对话在克罗利混杂着忧心与犹疑的微妙眼神中落幕，他叹了口气，谢过Aziraphale递来的便条，却在离开时因为一句话差点儿阴沟里翻船。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那我去伦敦找那个别扭的家伙了，你一个人在这边注意安全。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"亚茨拉斐尔。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">被点到名的两位天使都愣了一下，一个是惊愕，一个是惊恐，都怀疑自己是不是听错了什么。肇事者则完全没有意识到自己的问题，看着便条喃喃着拂袖而去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……啊，那是我的名字。"亚茨拉斐尔赶紧打了个圆场，以极为拙劣的方式，"马基雅费尔（Machiaphael），这可是个绕口的名字，而他这家伙总是会把开头的M给吃掉。这样和Aziraphale倒是意外地很像呢，哈哈。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使都觉得自己的这句"哈哈"十分僵硬，但意外地，那好说话的后辈居然毫不怀疑地被说服了。不过，没有人能比天使更清楚天堂的作派，那是刻在每个天使骨子里的东西，将所有不合理默认成合理的一叶障目。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利是在午夜时分到达Crowley的公寓。房子的地理位置很好，能清晰地看到伦敦眼的霓虹夜景；周边现代化配套设施也十分齐全，的确是《好兆头》中伊甸之蛇紧跟潮流的作派；至于那部老宾利，似是为了防止刮蹭，被鬼灵精怪的红发黑蛇不知白嫖了地狱多少奇迹将其挪到了天台新建的私人停车库里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">老蛇其实想象了很多种自己与同源胞弟见面的场景，尴尬的、冷淡的、快打起来的，却惟独没有推测出他所遇到的现实——过于，心平气和的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"大半夜的谁啊！"他看到Crowley顶着一头乱毛忿忿不平地来开门，明显是起床气，看来喜欢睡觉这件事有被好好继承下来，"哈？你谁？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你哥。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我没有兄弟，你走错了。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你叫Anthony.J.Crowley，曾用名Crawley，是引诱人类吃下禁果的伊甸之蛇，是慢吞吞走下天堂阶梯的半堕不落天使，有时停的神奇能力，常年于人间晃悠，著名作品是伦敦环城公路的事故地狱：Ｍ25。和守伊甸园东门的天使Aziraphale私交甚密，一起阻止了近年的某次天启，还卑微地单向追了他六千年，对方却丝毫不为所动。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他用极快的语速曝出了Crowley的简历及情感败绩，并眼见面前依稀有着起床气的家伙脸逐渐黑了下去，最后不甘心地用手抹了把脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他说对了，这奇怪的黑发男人说的全部正确，满分、A+、完美通关。是地狱安排的私人事务调查还是别的什么？至于把他Crowley糟糕的情感生活也剖析得一干二净吗？还有，刚刚这老家伙好像还说他是自己老哥？黑蛇肯定自己是没有任何兄弟姊妹的，那这算什么？"我是你爸爸"那样的脱线展开？可这男人看起来还挺正经的一点儿也不像啊……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">在黑蛇愣神的当口，克罗利一把摘下了这小兄弟明显急急忙忙挂上脸的墨镜，并且瞬间变回了和面前恶魔极为相像的黄铜色蛇目。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">不管如何，这下Crowley不得不承认对方是个恶魔，和自己同阶或者比自己高阶。他掩面打了个哈欠，让克罗利进了屋子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">自然地，黑蛇也有疑惑，这人身上完全没有地狱的腥臭与焚灼，只有浅淡的罪恶彰显出其类似恶魔却又不是恶魔的身份。比较诡异的是，他根本无法辨别这男人的种族，这似乎是脱离他上万年知识体系的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">但也极为微妙地，Crowley从这人的身上察觉出一丝熟悉的亲切感，就像这老男人说的，如家人般的亲切感。他感觉自己可以跟对方坦白交代所有的事并得到建议，无论是对自我身份的不认同，还是对Aziraphale难以诉说的情感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">只是恶魔不该有家人的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"先说好，我对你是谁，是什么东西不感兴趣。我只想知道，你都把我了解得一清二楚了，还来扰我清梦做什么？"黑蛇打了个响指，披挂着的睡袍陡然变成出门用的西装与衬衫，客厅的大桌子上也不知何时出现了两杯威士忌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利看着桌上泛着灯光的水晶酒杯，他没想到和另一个自己的交涉能在没完全表露自己身份的前提下进行得如此顺利。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我只是个跑腿的，来处理一些反常的事情。我得给'某人'一个交代。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这是为泰瑞，也为老蛇自己，两个自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，末日过去这么久了才意识到我和Aziraphale的浑水摸鱼是反常的？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不是说这个。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">反问代表着自我怀疑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，那中立的造物主要追究那些不可言喻之事了？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"这交代不是给造物主的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">反问代表着自我厌恶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，那是'某人'因为某个原因看不惯我让你来枪决我？"年轻些的黑蛇做了个对自己脑袋开枪的动作，还吐了吐舌头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我看起来就那么像会随时掏出枪来的杀手吗？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">Crowley打量了这位"兄长"一番，漆黑的长风衣与一丝不苟的黑西装，一如从电影《教父》中走出来的一般，他点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利怀疑自己这个"弟弟"可能有不当的自杀意图，由于对自己身份的不认可。毕竟除了刚才的枪决对话，这家伙也的确向天使要过圣水，天使猜测的方向也基本正确。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">既然这样，为什么不顺水推舟呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">界外管理者突然从怀中掏出一把格洛克，蓦地对准了黑蛇的眉心，而后者也惊恐地察觉到，所有奇迹对面前的这个诡异家伙都不管用。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">可恶，自己就不该让陌生人进房间的！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我可以是你所期望的那样，教父那样。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利试图让自己装得狠绝，在同源后生面前这并不容易。他的话开始变多，掌心也微微出汗。他不否认自己是个容易紧张的家伙，但Crowley似乎比他更容易紧张，更不善于独自应对突发紧急状况。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哈！我不知道你究竟是来干什么的，我也不关心，我只知道放你进门就是个天大的错误，我应该再谨慎一些的。"黑蛇举起双手，就像警匪片里常演的那样，"你也知道普通枪械子弹杀不了恶魔。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"但那会很疼，你可怕疼了，不是吗？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">恶魔冷笑，而克罗利很清楚自己的德性，这看似留有后招的嘴角上扬实则是他早就没了后手的虚张声势。他也许能逼这位兄弟释放出内心的野兽，从而有情人终成眷属。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">所以他按下了那个"PUSH"键。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你应该知道，你的天使人见人爱，暗恋他的自然也不止你一个。我的雇主本来都打算成人之美，把Aziraphale让给你了，可你却毫不珍惜，始终那样温吞。'某人'不高兴了。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"这枪里是圣水银弹，应该能让你无法动弹好几个年头。子弹不幸留在你脑壳儿里的话，溶掉海马体也许你连Aziraphale是谁都不会记得。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">演得正起劲的克罗利隐隐感觉自己好像有哪儿做错了，对面那小蛇崽子怎么一点儿他所期待的激烈情绪波动都不给他？不过黑蛇承认自己有些话的确说的有些过了，但他是个一路莽到底的恶魔，他并不会对自己稍微有些过分的言论感到抱歉，更不要说这只是演戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"算我仁慈，你给你的天使留句话吧，我会转告'某人'，再让'某人'转告他。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">老蛇悄悄按下了兜里手机的录音键。他本是打算录下Crowley临终前的真情流露再让格拉斯顿伯里那儿的亚茨拉斐尔放给Aziraphale听。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">但，大家都知道的，事不遂人愿。迎接克罗利的是空气中长久的沉默。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">不是所有的情情爱爱都能像他和他的天使那样打上秩序中庸的直球。会打直球的人这世界上真的很少，普拉切特应该会，但盖曼先生肯定不会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……你嘴里的'某人'可真是个渣滓。"Crowley终只是忿忿瞪了"兄长"一眼，未再多作他言，"我说完了，开枪吧。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">没有？什么都没有？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">不谈临终前的真情告白，这家伙还一点儿也不在乎自己的性命，或者说物理躯体，明明应该是个和他一样怕疼怕得要死的恶魔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">对不起，亚茨拉斐尔。对不起，泰瑞老爹，尼尔爸爸。我太弱了。我没能以兄长的身份捋直后生兄弟别扭的心结。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">此时此刻的克罗利真想就这样一屁股坐到地上，头上顶起无数懊恼的黑色竖线。只是他高傲的自尊心不允许他这么做。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">于是他开枪了。清澈的冰水溅了Crowley一脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"搞什——"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">没等后生嚷嚷两句，大黑蛇便调转枪头，用并不是很重的枪柄狠狠教训起小黑蛇铜红色的头顶，像是恨铁不成钢的老妈子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你，为什么，就是，不肯，把话，说明白，呢！"他把Crowley堵到墙角，边上滴水观音的叶片都在瑟瑟发抖，"你的天使他不理解啊！他不理解你的示好！他不理解你的欲盖弥彰！他不理解你夹在圣诞贺卡里的公寓地址是什么意思！天使就是这样愚蠢的东西！不用玫瑰花房产证和肉麻告白就不会明白的木讷生物！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你为什么会……"那应该没人知道的，那应该是只有他和Aziraphale知道的事，那张夹着他公寓地址的便条。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我去找过格拉斯顿伯里的Aziraphale了，跟我的天使一起。"发泄完一通的克罗利松开了紧揪着晚辈领带的手，抄起桌上倒好的威士忌一饮而尽，连Crowley的那杯一起，"否则我连你的公寓在哪儿都不知道。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">上半身完全湿透的黑蛇刚想问点什么，年长者直接用不可言说的理由堵了他的嘴：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"别问我为什么，也别问我从哪儿来，这我自己都解释不清楚，我也不指望你能理解。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"总之，你和Aziraphale的关系实在是太不平衡了，我觉得你过好累哦，所以来打醒你的反常！"克罗利的老妈子属性开始上线，不知为何，对着一脸傻气的别扭弟弟他就特别想喋喋不休，"你应该打直球知道吗！打直球！用你地狱般炽热的情感去轰炸那个天使，天使这种东西可不会主动走进你苦心经营的温柔良夜！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">然后Crowley就听克罗利唠叨了一晚上的"如何泡到一名天使"经验谈和自我认同感的建立。他还跟着这老东西一起喝醉了，似乎还说了些胡话，但他记不太得了。黑蛇从不在Aziraphale以外的人面前喝醉，这还是他第一次在外人面前露出丑态，只是他的直觉告诉他，在这个爱开玩笑又莽得不行的大叔面前，他可以安心地醉到不省人事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不是配不配、应不应该的问题……嗝……我把老板的桌子都掀了哪里还在意什么天使和恶魔应不应该在一起……嗝……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你和你的天使可真厉害哈！真的全然不顾外界的眼光在一起了吗？真羡慕啊……嗝……我倒是无所谓，在地狱我也孑然一身，但Aziraphale……他还挺喜欢Gabriel和Michael那个团队的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"Aziraphale那老好人性格……嗝……打直球会吓跑他的，他就跟个担惊受怕的小绵羊似的……再说，不知不觉也六千年了啊，我也许连直球怎么打都忘了……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我只是……想等他的答复，我想得到他的认可，等再久都没关系……但他那软乎劲儿跟你家那位毒舌实在是不能比哈哈哈嗝……说起来你是妻管严还是怎么呢？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你这大叔可真有意思，怎么想到用水枪的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……说真的，刚才我真的被你吓到了，你说的没错，我怕疼，特～别怕疼……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我只是不想毁了什么，现在这样就很好……我怕再跨出一步，秩序的天平就会崩塌，比天启更糟糕的事情可能会来临……嗝……我无法想象没有Aziraphale的日子，可我却无时无刻不在杞人忧天地问自己，如果Aziraphale没了我要怎么办？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"书店被烧的时候我第一次真实地感到害怕，比对Satan的恐惧要高上一百万倍……我太害怕了，害怕Aziraphale就那样不在了，因为我的粗心大意……嗝……别安慰我，Shadwell应该为此负上责任？哈哈哈哈那谁啊……人类怎么可能烧得了天使的书店呢……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"啊对，我是结交了些边缘人物才落得这个下场……嗝……但这是我自己的问题，也过去很久了……嗯？你说什么？地狱是……啊哈哈，这个说法倒是挺有意思，影子啊……不过这世上总得有个黑白善恶是非分明的是吧。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你的建议……嗝……我会考虑一下的……不辜负你特意来一趟……嗝……你和他真有你说的那样顺利么？其实也没有那么顺利？但起码比我好……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我也许……真的拖太久了……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">事实证明，真正喝醉了的Crowley比大黑蛇本尊还要会唠，并且由于老是滥用奇迹醒酒的原因，他酒量并不好。到了后半夜，几乎都是这红头发小子的哭哭笑笑，而克罗利的核能手机始终保持着通话状态，对面是在格拉斯顿伯里拖住棉花天使的亚茨拉斐尔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">黑蛇醒来的时候那位大叔已经离开了，他有些后悔昨晚光顾着叨叨却没问那老家伙的名字。桌上的答录机下压了张纸条，上头是送玫瑰送蛋糕送酒之类疫情期间合适的直球事宜，便签的最后还用浓烈的烧灼痕迹写下了：打电话给他啊！你个蠢货！（CALL HIM！YOU FOOL！）</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">可最后的署名却让黑蛇有些摸不着头脑，那人签的是：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">你哥——A.J.Crowley</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这对年轻些的黑蛇而言，仅仅也只是一句"我是你爸爸"这样脱线的星战笑话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">傍晚来店里的那位客人始终不肯走，在Aziraphale的店里慢吞吞地浏览架子上的藏书，天使也不好意思赶人家走，毕竟这位类似于天使的先生看起来很有涵养，对古书也都非常有兴趣的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">毕竟他问起了Aleister Crowley那本声名鹊起的卡巴拉研究著作《777》。这书虽然是70年代成书出版，但由于内容晦涩，作者提交的手稿又零零碎碎的，正经出版零售的也是没几本，天使手中也只有几本破损不堪的残卷。毕竟这作者是搞邪教的，大多实体版本都被愤怒的基督教徒给一把火烧了。当年出版的时候Aziraphale也不是没考虑过买一本，但碍于他是个天使，还是不要明面儿上购买这种东西，店里的几本他也是后日在旧书市场上淘到的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">不过，马基雅费尔（Machiaphael）这名字他似乎从来没有在天堂听到过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"尽管现在网上都有免费的电子版，但我还是想看看那个人类究竟是怎么写生命树和智慧树的，责任编辑的态度和作者的手迹可以看出很多东西。"亚茨拉斐尔翻阅着同源胞弟递过的书册，翻看起来，"他虽然叫Aleister Crowley，但我却从来没了解过他研究的这东西。我也只听他说，事实上的两棵树才不是什么这样玄之又玄的东西。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使说的是大实话。但《所罗门之钥》与《777》中所谈到的生命树和智慧树的构成，聪明的人类其实猜了个八九不离十。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你不走吗？"Aziraphale非常隐晦地下了逐客令，"我是说，你的同伴都去伦敦了，那你呢？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，本来就是我拉着他来格拉斯顿伯里看亚瑟王陵墓的。顺便找一下他的弟弟。"天使极为利落地回答道，"我们住在这儿的民宿，今晚赶得及的话他还是会回这里。不过我估计是赶不及了。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"这样啊……"见第一条逐客令泡汤，书店天使盘算起如何打出下一张逐客牌，可那位先生却先抢占了话头：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"说起来，那恶魔也常和我絮叨他兄弟Crowley的不争气，怎么就是没办法把你这么个好搞定的天使给追到手之类的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"诶？！"Aziraphale一愣，这先生在说什么呢？Crowley？追他？他是个好搞定的天使？这都什么跟什么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"失言了。"亚茨拉斐尔故意将《777》翻到将逆生命树与亚当夏娃吃下智慧果的图片对比的一页，"我也是天使，但在那个黑黢黢的家伙把房产证送到我手里的时候我一口答应了下来，还主动提出要和那个只是有着吓人外表的家伙住在一起。我只是好奇，那条红腹黑蛇的示好应该十分明显了，你怎么还是含糊其辞？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">书店天使沉默了下来，脸色突然变得很难看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我建议你最好不要吊着他，同意也好拒绝也好都给个明确答复。否则，"天使想了想他家的黑蛇可能会演出的戏码，"他老哥知道你只是把他当个饭票也许会直接扒了你的皮。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我怎么会做这样的事？！吃饭都是轮流请的！"果然，Aziraphale被简简单单的两个字激怒……不是，吸引了注意力。天使成功地把胞弟的心思从赶客人走转移到了黑蛇身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"可那家伙应该不怎么在外吃东西才对，毕竟他们蛇类吃相很难看。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">亚茨拉斐尔也是在界外之地花了好久才把克罗利的就餐习惯给纠正过来。老蛇不是不会吃东西，而是他羞于在人前吃东西，蛇的习性。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这话明显点到了后辈的痛楚，双手食指在身前尴尬地敲击起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"话是这么说没错……他的那些举动我也不是没有看见……"Aziraphale犹犹疑疑地说道，"只是我是个天使，我不应该对恶魔的示好作出任何表示，就算我想……我也许没有马基雅费尔先生您那样的勇气。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使的眉头微微蹙起，这事情似乎并不像那条老蛇想的那样。尽管Crowley的追求还不够炽烈和明确，但他的心思的确已经传达到Aziraphale这儿了，自己的这位兄弟还不至于是个情商低下的瞎子。问题的源头并不是那条小黑蛇的卑微，倒追之人的热情从来都不是问题，那个端着的、若即若离等对方明明白白说出某句话的家伙才是问题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">很多事情并不一定要说出那个由LOVE组成的单词才有意义。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你是嫌那条小黑蛇表达的还不够明确吗？"可事实上Crowley已经表达得很明确了，私奔什么的、天使一呼即应什么的、还有每每在利兹吃饭时那隔着墨镜和屏幕都能感受到的含情脉脉的眼神……啧啧啧，亚茨拉斐尔如此琢磨着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"呃……先生你是来为Crowley说好话的吗？"小兄弟的心情明显有些烦躁了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"那是大黑蛇的工作，不是我的。我只是对他嘴里时不时会跳出的八卦感兴趣。"沙发边的茶几上不知何时变得干净整洁，上头出现了两杯刚泡好的红茶，天堂公文也都不知何时被处理完毕，整齐地码放在茶几的一角，"看在我帮你处理了麻烦事儿的份上，跟我说说吧，你是怎么想的。我也有义务防止那条大黑蛇做出什么过激的举动。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">亚茨拉斐尔自顾自地在沙发上坐下，气定神闲地喝起了红茶。天使的书店的确和他印象中自己的书店很像，但说来惭愧，他自己的书店似乎还要再邋遢阴暗一些，老蛇在砌成方块的书堆上随便坐下的次数他都数不过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">Aziraphale明显有些气不打一处来，这不是他的书店吗？为什么他要如此卑躬屈膝？因为人家帮你解决了死线难题啊。看着那堆被完美处理干净的天堂文书他只能认怂。他搬了个凳子在茶几边坐下，他不是很想离这个诡异的天使太近。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"Crowley啊……说真的，我应付不太来他那种类型，那种能漂亮地打理一切却又完全不当一回事儿的人物类型。该怎么说呢，很羡慕，却又——"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"很讨厌。"这一点他们两个倒是挺一样的，不过在知道克罗利也有不擅长的事情之后，亚茨拉斐尔便把这样的心思给从脑海里抹去了，"那大黑蛇也这样。这俩兄弟真是一个模子里刻出来的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"啊哈哈，这样么……"Aziraphale尴尬地笑起来，这先生感觉是Gabriel和Crowley的结合体，他最不擅长应付的领导和朋友，"你说的我都知道，我只是不知道该如何体面地回应他，或者如何恰当地以一名天使的方式回应他。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"六千年，对。末日，对。我知道我应该做出点表示，特别是看到他在小酒馆喝得酩酊大醉，让末日这破事儿放任自流的时候。"他看着红茶里自己的倒影，突然沉浸入往日的思绪，"但我就像是缺失了某个重要的部件，我不知道该对Crowley说什么。所以我只好维持现状，现在这样就是理想的关系，我这么说服自己。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"但这可是长达六千年的现状，排除初识阶段，少说也有四千年了。"亚茨拉斐尔提醒着自己的弟弟，"如果你在意那种不可言喻的爱情，大可以跳过那玩意儿，直接从朋友成为家人，或者说这样反而更加合理。你也说了，Crowley会打点好一切，你的话他都会听，你也是这么信任他的，不是吗？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">说出这话时，天使突然感到一阵不适，一种从本源而生的不适感。剧里的Crowley能完美地打点好一切，几乎不会向Aziraphale求什么，还会时停这样的高端技能；可他的克罗利不是那么可依赖一恶魔，一个乐观积极的莽夫你难道能指望他照顾到你的心思？一个在末日前脑中列了一二三四五里头却有一条是"那天使……哎呀根本不在考虑范围之内"这样大实话的家伙，你是生气好还是不生气好呢？但也正因如此，他与克罗利的相处才没有两个晚辈这样如此困难。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">原因是Crowley和Aziraphale吗？他有点怀疑自己和老蛇本来的判断了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……我似乎就是没法回应他。"书店天使尴尬地笑笑，"我所能做出最'出格'的事情就是坦然接受他所给予的一切。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"说起来这是什么啊？有着很奇妙的香气。"Aziraphale喝了口红茶，天使都能看到他橄榄色的眼眸中亮闪闪的惊喜神情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"线叶金雀花，又叫路易波士红茶。"其实严格来说，这东西并不算红茶，只是老蛇有时会抱怨咖啡因过剩之类的问题，所以亚茨拉斐尔把家里的一半红茶换成了这无咖啡因的玩意儿。他也只是下意识变出了自己和老蛇常喝的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他的弟弟其实很天真，会惊喜于自己没尝试过的新鲜事物，原则上那条小黑蛇不该追得如此艰难，尽管这和那位年轻人的性格也有关系，但六千年了、还比他们进一步换过身体，无论如何不至于说还没法打开天窗说亮话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">亚茨拉斐尔总觉得哪里有些不对，事前克罗利的态度也有些让他在意。莫非那黑蛇早就察觉到了他现在才隐约察觉到的事实？回去以后他一定要用炎剑抵着那老蛇的七寸把那家伙瞒着自己的事儿给逼问个一清二楚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">想到这儿，天使的手机冷不丁地响了起来，是克罗利打来的，他与自己的胞弟已经有一搭没一搭地聊到了深夜。谈到一些Aziraphale喜欢的东西，比如文艺复兴，比如可丽饼，比如古书残卷，他似乎就会忘记时间，而作为兄长的亚茨拉斐尔也是如此。在不谈及Crowley的话题上两人聊得还算投机。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"啊，是那家伙打来的。"天使按下了通话键，"抱歉，我接个电话。喂，克罗——"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他堪堪住嘴，不止是因为差点儿漏出了老蛇的名字，还因为对过传来的醉醺醺声线：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不是配不配、应不应该的问题……嗝……我把老板的桌子都掀了哪里还在意什么天使和恶魔应不应该在一起……嗝……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">对面的声音有点闷，感觉像是捂着话筒讲话，但问题在于这说话的醉汉并不是他的克罗利，调子听上去更戏剧性地抑扬顿挫，更像是……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"啊啊，你这条狡猾的老蛇。"天使立马反应过来恶魔打的什么小算盘，在Aziraphale略带疑问的眼光中将手机放在茶几上，切换到了免提模式。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">于是，书店天使知道了所有Anthony.J.Crowley的酒后真言。木讷如他这下也都知道了那条红腹黑蛇的纠结想法，只是提到妻管严的时候他小心翼翼地瞟了那位自称马基雅费尔的客人一眼，后者则好巧不巧地在这时呛了一口喝着的红茶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">通话持续了一整个后半夜，期间亚茨拉斐尔始终观察着弟弟的表情和态度，但古怪的是，波澜不惊。就算听到了黑蛇的真心实意，他也不作任何表态。只在天空露出鱼肚白的时候，话筒对过已是传来细细的鼾声和窸窣起身整理东西的响动，他似是松了一口气，欣慰又无奈地看了眼手机，无言地喝了口红茶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"亚茨……啊不对，天使，你应该都听到了吧。通话还保持着，那就意味着Aziraphale也都听到了这些。"这通电话以克罗利略显慵懒的话语作结，"你马上就明白了我的意思实在是太好了。希望那个书店的呆头鹅老板也能明白Crowley的心情。我大概中午左右回来，在亚瑟王坟头附近的那个教堂……哎叫什么来着，反正你知道的，那儿等我就行，待会儿见。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">通话结束了，Aziraphale还是一言不发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"没有什么感想吗？"天使终究是没憋住，就像那被秘密传过来的对话中所说，为什么这两个人都不会打直球呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……嗯，你的恶魔还真是卑鄙啊，这样的可以吗？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不，我是说别的。"亚茨拉斐尔无奈地摇了摇头，他知道面前的弟弟一定明白了，可为什么呢？就像那小黑蛇所说的，天堂和地狱在世界末日被阻止了的那一刻起就再也不是问题了。他们当初也是这样，甚至比两位后辈摊得更明，梅丹佐和别西卜由于亚当的话而收回成命这就已经够说明一切，他们完全可以像剧中的Gabriel和Belzebub那样追责，他们完全可以不听敌基督的话，但他们没有。更不要说这两位后辈用了比他们更为精明的手法摆脱了两边领导的追责……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使突然明白了什么。在电视剧所架构起来的世界里，从设定上来说，天堂和地狱其实没有就那样算了，《Agnes Nutter的良准预言集》其实有第二本，但被Anethema烧掉了，而那很有可能是两人与体制的对抗，有网上的讨论提到过这些。尼尔父亲也表示过并不想再制作第二季，毕竟泰瑞已经……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他是傻吗！他怎么这么晚才意识到这种事！而那条老黑蛇在看到第三集前半的时候就察觉到了，所以他去把剧本拿了过来，所以他在第五集差点儿把剧本给撕了，所以他不打算让父亲看到这部剧。就算他们回去了，克罗利也不会让父亲看这部剧的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">因为Aziraphale和Crowley的关系就那样了，就是设定成那样的，Aziraphale是没有办法对Crowley的所有示好、所有思念作出回应的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">就像泰瑞对尼尔那样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"别的吗？哦，你是说Crowley吧，但……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我知道了，你不用再解释什么。"亚茨拉斐尔起身，意欲离开，从一开始，可操作部分就只有恶魔一侧，他再对面前的天使说什么都是徒劳无功。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"但至少，"可就算是徒劳，他也想为世界内部的两位兄弟做些什么，为两位父亲做些什么，"你能在他迎上来时给他一个拥抱、一句肯定，而那应该就够了。不是说恶魔的付出就不值得回报。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我走了，Aziraphale，与你聊天非常愉快，那条大黑蛇应该也不会生什么事端。"他迎着朝阳离开，背光使书店天使看不清他的表情，"希望终有一天，你能亲口对他说出你真正想要表达的。再见。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">对Aziraphale来说，这一晚好似幻梦，没有两位奇妙的客人来访，也没有黑蛇的酒后吐真言。其实，从听到Crowley说的那些话开始，他的脑子里就一片空白了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他不是不知道黑蛇的心情，可他就像被剪了声带的金丝雀，什么漂亮的回应话都说不出。他从未想过自己无法说出的话语会给黑蛇造成如此大的困扰。也正如离开的马基雅费尔所说，除了没法做到的主动，他应该能做更多。天堂和地狱的条条框框摆在那里，他不可以越界但他可以骑墙；他没法主动为Crowley做什么，那他应该在Crowley主动迎上来的时候接纳他，而不是吃顿饭收个礼物就结束了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">他傻愣愣地站在书桌边的电话机前，黑蛇家的电话和地址，还有黑蛇的手机号他都能倒背如流，可他就是没法乘车去伦敦见见Crowley，没法敲开他公寓的门在黑蛇那儿睡上一晚。不是矜持，不是腼腆，不是高傲，他就是没法做到，这似乎是刻在骨子里的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">最讽刺的是什么呢？他是个天使，给予爱的应该是他，可现在一切都反过来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">恶魔的付出也值得回报，那位先生说的没错，打个电话应该还是做得到的。这么想着，Aziraphale意欲拿起电话听筒，可那台老古董却先他一步响了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……喂？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"天使，是我，Crowley。也没什么事，就是想问问你还好么？现在外头你也知道。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">啊，又被他抢先了一步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">之后就是不知被哪里的录音设备捕捉到的疫情间通话音频，并被蹊跷地放上了Youtube及社交媒体平台，在好兆头的粉丝群里引起了轩然大波。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">大概两周之后，Aziraphale的书店收到了一束红色卡罗拉和一块利兹饭店的红丝绒蛋糕。送的人开了一下书店的大门，引响了营业门铃就放下东西驱车离开了。花束里还有一封仿莎士比亚十四行诗类型的情书，过于肉麻这里就不进行赘述。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使大概花了两天才磕磕绊绊地把这玩意儿看完，Gabriel叫他述职的时候还问他是不是染病了怎么脸都是红的。然后他改造了一张情人节贺卡，回了一封简信，内容是："You Fool"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">事实证明，就算是被扼住脖子的金丝雀也架不住猛烈的直球攻势。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">因此亚茨拉斐尔还输给了克罗利一个月的工资。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"你早就知道了，是吗？"回家的路上，天使这么问起恶魔。尽管他考虑过要掐着这黑蛇的七寸让他把知道的都抖落出来，但在探悉了些许真相后他便缩了回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"知道什么？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"Crowley和Aziraphale。尼尔和泰瑞。单箭头。传达不到的思念。"他不知道应该如何连贯地描述这些，对亚茨拉斐尔来说，将这些话连起来的真相过于伤感了，"我算是明白你为什么不想让父亲看到这部电视剧，纵然这是他长年的心愿。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"……你怎么知道的？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"只是一瞬间的灵光闪现。"天使承认道，"就算Crowley和Aziraphale的关系能有好转，你也不打算让泰瑞看尼尔制作的电视剧，对吧？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">克罗利沉默。他其实也没有想好接下来要怎么办，一边是老爹的心愿，一边是不该让老爹知道的生者对逝去之人的思念。撮合两个弟弟的想法也只是临时起意，想着能拖一会儿是一会儿，想着如果去界内期间亚茨拉斐尔能注意到这个问题他们就能达成一致。现在天使和他达成共识了，他反而又纠结起来，毕竟那俩小子的关系也好交代了，只要老爹没发现那剧本中深藏的丝丝怀念，也倒不是不能看这部电视剧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">毕竟知道根源问题的他从未对修正Crowley与Aziraphale的关系抱有太大希望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我不知道。"克罗利终还是如此对亚茨拉斐尔坦白，"我没想过。我想象不出老爹察觉了这件事之后会是怎样的心情。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"我也想象不出。"天使一边补充一边掏出公寓钥匙，快到家了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">可能性有好有坏，但不管哪种他俩所能预想到的，都让他们感觉非常不舒服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"诶，你门没锁吗？"钥匙只转了一圈，公寓的门没有锁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"啊？我确定一定以及肯定出门前我锁了门。你当时还催我说预定的传送时间要来不及了。"克罗利将门推开，门厅里有一双鞋，是泰瑞·普拉切特的鞋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"嗯？是父亲吗？"亚茨拉斐尔松了一口气，他给了父亲公寓的钥匙，泰瑞时不时会过来看看他们，帮过于忙碌的他们整理房间并来拿委托管理员帮忙购买的界内事物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">但克罗利瞟了他一眼，这不是什么能松口气的时候，倒不如说，父亲在最不理想的时刻到了他们家。剧本和设定集都被明晃晃地放在书架上没有藏起来，蓝光碟也……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，糟了！"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">黑蛇这才想起完全被他忘在播放器里的蓝光碟以及摊在茶几上的外包装，他和天使赶紧冲进公寓找起人来，差点儿和泡了咖啡离开厨房的泰瑞撞了个满怀。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，父亲你在这儿啊。"天使故作镇定，但在看到泰瑞手上拿着的设定集他整个天使都不好了，"你拿的这是……"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"哦，我来的时候看你们播放器开着，就把正好播着的电视剧看了。"泰瑞看起来很高兴，并没有什么异常，尽管他的两个儿子觉得天都要塌下来了，"非常有意思的剧。大卫和迈克，尼尔和道格拉斯，制作得非常优秀啊。你们买了蓝光碟怎么不告诉我一声？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"啊，这个……"克罗利语焉不详，和逃去倒咖啡的亚茨拉斐尔交换了个眼色打算糊弄过去，"例行审查嘛，你知道的。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"呵呵，这工作可真是够呛，比书里天堂和地狱的工作麻烦多了。"泰瑞一如既往和他们打着哈哈，"这剧你们也看了吧，你们觉得怎么样？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">就知道！老爹/父亲的处刑提问出现了！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">天使默默倒着咖啡，黑蛇则觉得自己西装里的衬衫都被冷汗浸透了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"大卫和迈克吗？他们的Crowley和Aziraphale非常好啊，而且感情似乎比我们还要好我很欣慰啊……"克罗利觉得从喉咙中发出的声音都不像自己的了，充满了粉饰太平的味道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"是这样。六千年的剧情设置补全了书里我们的关系，让观众更能体会我们的奇妙交情。"亚茨拉斐尔端着两杯咖啡过来，用他极为擅长的却十分讨厌的天堂官话缓解了老蛇的尴尬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"不不不，我说的不是这个。"泰瑞依旧打着哈哈，把设定集放在一边，"我是说，尼尔是个笨蛋吧？"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">诶？天使和恶魔一愣，遂了然于心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">"是啊，他是个大笨蛋。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">设定集和剧本的序，都明显被人翻阅了好几遍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">故事到这里就应该结束了，不过记录下这小小片段的某台界外监视器觉得需要补上一段特别说明：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">一千台监视器记录着一千个哈姆雷特。有的监视器所看到的克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔始终呆在世界内部从未被主流淡忘，有的监视器所看到的克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔毫无障碍地融合了电视剧的设定回到了世界内部，有的监视器所看到的则只有Crowley和Aziraphale……监视器只负责观察和记录，赋予造物主外所有事物以意义，包括时间、包括虚构、包括平行世界。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">这个故事仅为该监视器的记录文件，任何由于该记录文件而对监视器做出的攻击行为都将视为非法。监视器对所记录、所赋予意义的世界有最终解释权。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">简言之，毁掉一台监视器，毁掉一台观测者，就等于抹杀一个世界。没有观测者的世界不会坍缩，即没有意义。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">本说明受造物主们颁布的《记录产权保护法》及《界外协议》（Outside of The World protocol，简称OTW协议）所保护。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">·</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-17645591">
  <span class="ql-author-17645591">—— END ——</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>